battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Pen
"I mean, can you b-, 4 years! That's insane, and it doesn't even feel that long." -Pen, Thanks for 4 years! Pen was a male contestant on Battle for Dream Island. He is friends with Blocky, Eraser, and Snowball as a part of their alliance. Pen makes it to the merge, but doesn't get far, as he is the 4th eliminated of the mergers out of 16. Since Pen only received 285 votes to join, he did not make it into Battle For Dream Island Again. Character Summary 'Take the Plunge: Part 1' After Woody screamed loudly, Pen and Eraser commented on how Woody wasn't cool. He later appears with Snowball, Blocky and Eraser. During the contest, he was just standing there until Ice Cube knocked him over, making him lose. 'Take the Plunge: Part 2' Pen was picked on the Squishy Cherries team by Match and Pin. He chose Blocky to be on their team. Later, him, Pencil, and Match were the "oars". He pointed out that the finish line was only "20 or so yards away". When Ice Cube was about to win for the Grapes, Pen knocked her away, (possibly for revenge) and the Grapes were up for elimination. 'Barriers and Pitfalls' During the contest, Pen, Eraser, Pencil, and Spongy came to rescue Blocky. When Pencil was singing to the Fish Monster, it grabbed her. Later, Pen, Eraser, and Blocky tried to pull Pencil out. Later he lost again because Tennis Ball caused Pin to fall off. At the end, the Cherries were up for elimination. 'Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?' At Cake at Stake, Pen only had one elimination vote. Pen has looked at the test answers to answer the questions on his test, and that's how he cheated. Speaker found that out when he found the test answers, so he set Pen and Blocky's score to 0. That teaches them to not cheat at the test. 'Sweet Tooth' When Blocky was eliminated, Pen was in shock because he was a "great guy" and his friend. Pen also cheated in this episode too. Here's how he cheated: He and Eraser asked Leafy why she's making a huge cake. Leafy answered "So if anyone is having trouble making a cake themselves, I can lend some!". Pen had $8, and he found $1.99. They needed only one penny, so they kidnapped Coiny. During the judging, Pen was in 8th place with 17 points. Then the Cherries were up for elimination. 'Bridge Crossing' With zero votes, Pen was safe. Later, he found an extra bridge. He asked Eraser if he wanted to win Dream Island. He said he did, and when he won, it would be called "Pen Island" with no spaces and all caps. He fell off because Eraser discovered that the rails were only black bendy straws taped together. 'Power of Three' Pen was almost eliminated at three votes if Pin used her Win Token. He was on a team with Eraser and Firey. For a long time, their team was in last place because Firey died. Later, they were the first ones to find the real key, so all three of them got Win Tokens. 'Puzzling Mysteries' Before the intro, Pen was able to spin a basketball on his fingertips. Pen was one of the Squishy Cherries who could switch teams. At the end of the episode, Pen finally found two pieces that fit together. 'Cycle of Life' Pen pointed out that it still wasn't fair that four of the Squishy Cherries had to run twice, so Bubble had made a compromise. In the competition, Eraser had to carry Pen, and Pen had to carry Pencil. Once again, their team lost. 'Insectophobe's Nightmare' Pen wasn't seen doing much, but during the six-legged race, he was being dragged along the ground, hitting a tree along the way. His team managed to win in the end. 'Crybaby!' After the result of the ski contest, Pen says "Aw, seriously?" when another tiebreaker must be performed. During the handstand contest, he fails to stand as he slips on Rocky's vomit. 'Lofty' Pen told the Speaker to do a magic trick, and during the challenge, he accidentally popped Bubble. Later on, his balloon, along with Match's balloon, thanks to Leafy's nail. The nail then bounced off of Rocky. 'Vomitaco' Pen joined the taco-making contest, where cheated for the third time in the series, and in the same way as in Sweet Tooth without Eraser because he was eliminated. Leafy got 6 likes for her taco, but Pen received half of Leafy's likes, even though he had the same taco. Trivia *Pen got angry only 3 times: in Episode 4 (at Leafy and/or Woody), in Episode 8 (at the Speaker), and in Episode 1 of BFDIA (at Leafy). *Pen was the last male to be made. **He was also the only male to not compete on Total Firey Island. *Out of all the original contestant who didnt made it to Season 2, Pen got the most votes **Out of all the contestants who can be voted for, if counting Book, Puffball and Yellow Face joining and TV being the host, he got the most votes out of everyone. *Has a kill count of 1 since he popped Bubble in Lofty. *Pen's Total votes is 494(Including votes to Join BFDIA) *Pen is one of the 5 classic characters to not join BFDIA , along with Blocky, Eraser, Snowball, and David. *Pen was the closest to join BFDIA out of the original contestants who did not join, and the second closest behind TV. **However, if this counts Book, Yellow Face, and Puffball initially not supposed to be joining, Pen is the fifth closest contestant to join BFDIA. *Pen is the first contestant to be eliminated at 100 votes or more. If Eraser had gotten one more vote in Vomitaco, Pen would be the second to accomplish this. *Pen was the first one to achieve 1st place during the point system period. **He's also the first and only one to keep 1st place for at least 2 episodes in a row **Pen has gone the fourth longest without competing, in front of three people, coincidentally, one of those people is his best friend. *There has been a fad since Pen's 4 years video, where a tall character does the part where Pen says "4 awesome years"; called (insert tall character here) does the pen thing for a while... Gallery Pen (Rough Draft).png|Pen. Pen 3 Revised.png|Pen Talking. Pen 4 revised 2.png|Pen Scared. Pen's we did it pose.png|Pen after the 4 year anniversery Pen 7.png|Pen Happy. Pen Suprised.PNG|Penderp Pen 5.png|Neutral pen Pen jk.png|smiling pen Pen_Icon.png|Pen's Idle Pen's Promo Picture.png|Pen's Rejoin Audition 994.jpg|Pen slipping in Rocky's vomit pen.PNG|Penderp image.money.jpg|I will give you five million vigintillion dollars! Images 347.jpg|Pen in the BFDI intro. Images 321.jpg|pen wanting leafys cake images_301.jpg|Puppet pen|link=Bowling, Now with Explosions! Images 099.jpg Penelementle.jpg|Pen being eliminated Squishy Cherries on their skiis.PNG|Pen with his team about to ski. Snowballception.PNG Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 9.39.30 AM.png|Pen gets double key lime pie. Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.36.02 PM.png|Pen helps Blocky put out the fire. Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 2.47.14 PM.png|Pen in BFDI's third anniversary. BFDI pen 4 years.png|Pen in the fourth anniversary (who stop the circle before broke it) BFDI7Opening.gif|"Hey guys, watch this!" Screen Shot 2014-07-01 at 11.43.40 AM.png|pen cap creator Screen Shot 2014-07-01 at 11.43.54 AM.png|pen without cap Screen Shot 2014-07-01 at 12.01.13 PM.png|pens cap bits EyebrowsPen.png|Pen jumping in GTTTATINT Capture94.PNG Capture95.PNG Capture173.PNG|"Blocky!" Capture347.PNG See also Category:Males Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:One Time Contestants Category:Season 1 Eliminated Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Arms and Legs Category:Single Team Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Not in BFDIA Category:Season 1 Males Category:Never Switched Teams Category:Blue Category:White Category:Not In BFDIA Category:Tall Category:Locker of Losers Category:Season 2 Eliminated Contestants Category:Never Rejoined Category:Eliminated Category:Heroes